The Masens
by ElizabethI
Summary: Told from the POV of Elizabeth Masen, this is about her first love and her son.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: ALL OF THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER; I AM NOT TRYING TO INFRINGE ANY COPYRIGHT OR ANYTHING! JUST WRITING AN INNOCENT FANFICTION!

1901

_"Elizabeth." It is a soothing lullaby._

No.

_"Elizabeth, I have to leave."_

NO!

_"Edward will make you happy."_

Why doesn't he understand all I will ever want is him?

I awake from the nightmare. My husband, Edward Masen, lies beside me, breathing easily. I breathe heavily. Ever since Samuel left…God, has it been three years already? I've married and had a baby. I check on my son, my pride and joy, Edward, Jr. He waves his darling fists in the air, and smiles at me. His green eyes, so like mine, are wide and framed by long lashes.

"My precious," I coo, "my darling baby boy."

My husband doesn't like it when I coddle him so, it will make him womanly when he grows, my husband says, but I say nonsense. I am a mother in love with her newborn baby. I answer my thoughts out loud to the baby.

"What does he know, my sweet prince? You will grow to be a fine, strong man and marry a beautiful girl and have darling children, my grandchildren. And you will be rich and successful and utterly happy."

I wish this had been true for me. The man, no, _vampire _I wanted to marry was being pursued by some troupe of vampires from Greece? France? No, no, Italy. And he had to leave me. I know they caught him; that is why I married Edward. Because my Samuel was gone and I knew it.

My husband is rich and successful, and I am happy, in a way. But not utterly so. But I have given birth to the perfect child; his hair is my own, just like his eyes. The only traces of his solemn, kind-hearted, hard-working father is in his smile. Yes, even now, the shape his lips make, it is obvious the rare smile of Edward Masen is that of his son.

At times like these I can pretend I am married to Samuel, pretend that vampires can have children, that he changed me, that we had our perfect vampire boy…but it is not to be. When the bitter tears begin to fall down my face I place the child in the bassonet and crawl back under my own covers, my back to my still snoring husband.


	2. Chapter 2

1897

"Oooh, look at that one over there!" Ingrid nods towards a handsome, fair haired young man. "Yes, he is quite handsome, isn't he?" Amy giggles. My two best friends are gazing at him adoringly. "I think I'm in love!" Ingrid says, fanning herself with her fan, directing her flirtatious gaze at the man.

I used to be jealous of the way my friends drew men like honey draws bees. But once I became a beauty myself I found it dull. Not that I am anything compared to my friends.

Tonight Ingrid is stunning. Her white-blond curls are piled on her head elegantly, and her wide blue eyes are sparkling. Her skin is clear and pale and smooth except for the rosy spots on her cheeks. She wears a pale pink gown that floats about her. She looks like an illustration of Aphrodite in one of my books. In the book, Aphrodite is gowned in flowing pink mist, and her hair is long and curly. In the picture, however, Aphrodite's hair is loose and unadorned, and her eyes are violet. But still, I believe Ingrid rivals her tonight.

"Oh, but look at that one, Ingrid, don't set your cap at one too soon," and Amy points out another young man from behind her lacy fan, a man as dark as the other one is fair, but just as handsome. But I find the blonde-haired youth more handsome…I'm partial to light-haired men.

Amy flutters her eyelashes at the dark one, and he approaches, allured by her soft brown hair, below her waist when loose, and he finds her almond-shaped hazel eyes inviting, as they all do. And tonight she wears a golden gown, bringing out the warm golden flecks in her eyes.

He sweeps her away to dance, introducing himself as Jack Green, just as the blonde haired man comes to Ingrid and I, bowing to both of us, kissing her hand first, but lingering over mine, and I feel myself blush.

Ingrid looks at me, smirking. She doesn't really have her cap set at him; she and Amy have great sport pointing out the most dashing men behind their fans. And they giggle and titter like silly girls when the men come over, but Ingrid's eyes have a very well disguised look of contempt when they come to ask her to dance without having spoken a word to her, and Amy can be quite cold if she finds a man with a big head.

Ingrid frequently makes good-natured jibes that I am just not meant to be married, since I seem so unattracted to even the most appealing men. But frankly, no man has caught my fancy and held it: either they are handsome and dull-witted, or handsome, intelligent, and arrogant. Those are the two categories of men. Oh, and then there are the plainer men, but Ingrid only ever invites handsome ones to her balls…and I am shallow in this, for I do want a handsome husband. Imagine spending the rest of one's life gazing at a man you found quite unattractive!

I am brought out of my reverie by the man's voice, a deep Southern drawl.

"My name is George Green," he says, addressing me, "Would you like to dance?"

I look at him for a moment, and then Ingrid jumps in with a flutter of her lashes and a flirtatious smile, "This is Elizabeth Smith. Are you related to that Jack Green over there?"

He nods, saying with a smile, "He is my younger brother."

"They do say good looks run in families," she says, flirting lightly. He smiles at her, eyes appraising her from her feet to the top of her elaborate hairstyle. His eyes are appreciative, but he turns back to me after a few moments of looking her up and down, his head cocked, waiting for my answer.

Ingrid says, "Of course she would!" and pushes me into him. I blush, and then look over my shoulder to glare at her. She smiles mischievously.

My mind whirrs at top speed as we twirl and spin about gracefully. Yes, he is nattering on about himself and his many sporting awards…I must get out of this.

Managing to slip my heel out of my satin dancing slipper, I pretend to stumble, and fall to the floor, groaning. He drops down beside me and says, "Oh, Miss Elizabeth!"

I say, making my voice as weak as possible, "I am afraid, Mr. Green, I will be unable to continue dancing with you…I believe I have injured my ankle." And before I can protest, he sweeps me off my feet, carrying me easily to the side of the room, blue eyes gazing at my face, and heaving bosom, and making my cheeks grow hot and my indignation rise. I am angry at myself for wearing the green silk against my mother's advice. It does look so lovely on me, and I like to dress up, much as I might scorn the snobby girls my age who spend hours on themselves before balls and such. But now it's low neckline is a bother. Can the man not control his eyes?! If I were the fainting type I'd be limp with shame.

Ingrid is staring at us from where she dances with her older, shorter partner, as is Amy (who is still whirling with Jack Green), and both politely disengage themselves to see if I am alright, for they both know I would not let George Green carry me back to a chair if I had any choice in the matter.

He explains to them, and then walks rather disconsolately off. Amy bursts into loud, unladylike laughter at my trick that earns her a glare from her mother. Ingrid scowls playfully and says, "Lizzie, however am I to find you a husband if you keep scaring all the good men away?"

Suddenly she grins and says, "But oh, you won't be able to resist this one. Amy have you seen him yet? No, but of course you haven't, for every girl who has is speechless. I was too, at first. Oh, Lizzie, you won't be able to disengage yourself from this one! When he talks…oh, he isn't the least bit conceited, but he's been to Harvard, and he's so handsome…the handsomest man I've ever seen, and I do mean that. Wait until you meet him!"

"Ingrid," Amy says rather crossly, "Stop bandying about words and get to his name!"

"Samuel," Ingrid says, seemingly in rapture at the thought of him.

"However can I be courted by a man you are in love with, Ingrid?" I say, still grumpy from my escapade with George.

"Don't be stupid, Lizzie. He's just so very handsome. But his philosophical talk is rather dull, but you love such things. I tell you Lizzie, he's perfect for you!"

"I'm certain such a wonderful man is already courting a young lady," I say, tired of her Ingrid and Amy's tireless enthusiasm for men for me.

"Oh but he isn't! I knew he was perfect for you the minute he began to speak of Plato's teachings, for you've been talking of little else since you read that book on them. And Lizzie, he's agreed to do a waltz with me, which is all part of the plan. Afterwards, I shall lead him over here and introduce you to him."

I waited, not the least bit eager to meet this Samuel. But then Ingrid, flushed and smiling, began leading a truly amazing man to me.

His hair was dark and thick. His eyes were like butterscotch, and his skin white as marble. He was tall and strong, but still lean. He was perfect.

A voice like deep bells reached my mind. And, looking into his eyes, I realized Ingrid had finally found the man for me.


	3. Chapter 3

1905

In dashed my darling boy, beaming. He was dirty and his clothes were torn, but never had there been anything more wonderful, more beautiful. He held his grubby, plump, four-year-old fist up to me. I held out my hand, and into it he dropped a small, wilted flower.

"For you," he said, smiling. I smiled down at him, swooping down to kiss his matted hair before asking, "Now why did you get your mother a present?"

Gravely he answered, "Because I love my Mother."

My heart swelled at these words, and, clutching the dear present in my hand, I said, "Thank you, Edward."

As he ran back out the door, his poor nursemaid running after him, knowing I would scold her if she scolded him, I knew I would treasure this gift above all others, save one.

1918

"Elizabeth," my husband said gravely. "Next year Edward will be going to war. You understand this, don't you?"

My breath went out of me. My heart seemed close to breaking, and fear gripped my mind so tightly I could think of nothing but my darling lying dead, a bullet through his heart. I managed to gasp out, "Yes, of course."

Edward looked pleased I wasn't throwing more of a fit, and excited at the prospect of fighting. Oh my dear, stupid boy! Didn't he know I wouldn't just let him go be killed without a small war here at home? I would cripple him myself if it kept him from going. I would do it, too. It would pain me to hurt him, but the moment he left for war would be the moment I didn't care to live anymore.

With my Samuel gone, Edward was what I was living for. All I was living for. My husband, though always good and loving to me, was not Samuel, could never be Samuel. As usual, the very mention of his name brought pangs to my heart. But Edward was there, next to me, close enough that I could draw him into my arms and never let him go. He was digging happily into his soufflé.

Yes, so long as Edward lived, I could survive.


	4. Chapter 4

1918

Edward is dead. Not my darling, but my husband. I am saddened, but I cannot focus on that. Not now. My Edward lies in the bed next to me, dying. I must save him.

"Doctor!" I cry, and I am surprised at how weak my voice is. I feel strong.

A stunning man comes to my side, with golden curls and golden eyes and pale skin. And I gasp. A vampire! In a hospital! Samuel was very controlled, but never would he have been able to be a doctor! But I must not let him know, must not distress him.

"Doctor," I say firmly, "can you not see my son is parched? Get him some water! And can you do nothing for his pain?" I ask, pain searing through me as Edward moans.

The doctor smiles gently but sadly at me, and he says in soothing voice that reopens all my wounds left from Samuel, "Now, Mrs. Masen, please calm down. Let us take care of your son. You are quite healthy, compared to others here. If you concentrate on getting well, you shall."

I scowl at his back as he gives Edward water. But my delirious son notices nothing.

How my heart pains me. It shall not be the dreaded war that takes my son from me, it shall be the influenza. Even I, I who have been denying it for so long, can tell he is dying. And Dr. Cullen seems worried when he looks at me now. He says I have exhausted myself nursing Edward. And I say defiantly, "I do not care!"

My time has come. I can only hope that Dr. Cullen will save my son. Yes! Save him! Samuel said it could be done, if one is controlled, and Dr. Cullen seems so in control…

"Dr. Cullen!" I rasp, and now I do feel weary.

He comes. I reach into the pocket of my skirt, and withdraw a lacy, though crumpled handkerchief from it. I place it in the doctor's bemused hand. Then, with an effort, I draw the long chain that hangs around my neck. I slide the jewel off of it, and hesitate before I hand it to the doctor. It is the diamond heart Samuel gave me…my most prized possession. But I let it go, and it lands softly into the doctor's marble palm. And then I wrench my wedding ring off my left hand, and hand it to him.

"Tie it up in a package, Dr. Cullen, please," I say, and he does.

"Give it to Edward, after I am gone," I command. He nods, eyes sad. I sigh weakly. I am so tired. But I must tell him to save Edward.

I look into his eyes and look as fierce as I can. "What no one else can do, that is what you must do for my Edward," I say. He just stares at me. I close my eyes, too weak to go on.

Before I die, I see my Edward. His skin is white, and his eyes golden, but he is my Edward. I would know him anywhere. He is holding a small, dark-haired girl in his arms. Her eyes are wide and beautiful. He holds her so tenderly, and she gazes at him so lovingly, I would know they are in love even if my wedding ring weren't on her left hand. And Samuel's diamond dangles from her wrist. I tell my son in my mind, "Don't you dare leave her as Samuel left me," for I recognize the to-Hell-and-back devotion in the girl's eyes. The devotion that was once in my own.

And, before eternal darkness sweeps over me, I am once again in Samuel's arms, and I am completely whole and happy once more.

**Note: Don't you think it's sad that Edward could forget such a mother so quickly? I always felt Elizabeth Masen wasn't explained enough in the Twilight books, and so I imagined that she loved a vampire once upon a time, and the diamond heart and ring Edward gives Bella represent the two men who loved her long-dead mother-in-law: One, the vampire, whom Elizabeth loves like Bella loves Edward, and the other, the man, whom Elizabeth loves like Bella loves Jake. She loves him, but Samuel is infinitely more precious to her.**


End file.
